1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to lacing systems for wearable articles (e.g., shoes, bags, clothing, etc.), and more particularly to lace guides for use with lacing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although various lacing systems are available for use in connection with various wearable articles, there remains a need for improved lace guides for use with lacing systems.